


Island Mayhem

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [12]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Multi, Yes i took inspiration from The Incredibles, and they just finished their dojo attic cleaning punishment as well, aw well nothing you can do about it, the first movie, the ninja are way in over their heads, they were told to stay home, they're more than likely gonna get grounded when this is all over with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: The Ninja's parents are all going on a mission to a remote island. The Ninja tired of being left home, decide to sneak aboard the Destiny's Bounty to go on the mission. Their parents find them and immediately bench them once they get to the island. But when the Destiny's Bounty gets attacked and then downed in the forest on the island while their parents are gone, the Ninja have to figure out how they're going to survive the countless amounts of goons hunting them and find their parents and fix the Destiny's Bounty and get off the island.
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320
Kudos: 1





	1. We're Being Left Behind?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third story in the main series. I hope you all enjoy. Also yes this is the story where i rewatched the Incredibles and got this idea. Please don't sue me Pixar, you made one of my all time favorite films. I've played it so much the disk doesn't work anymore. Both of the disks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja find out that they are going to be left behind while their parents go on a mission. Needless to say, they're not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the three Ninja Shorts. I had a lot of fun making them and it's a fun way to get to know the Ninja better. Also, i'm sure you all noticed the Teen rating. Well since in the tags, i said that i took inspiration from the Incredibles 1 when they were on the Nomanisan Island. So yeah, guns. Lots of guns. And numerous attempts on the lives of underage minors that have just barely made fourteen and fifteen. And wounds. Lots of wounds. 
> 
> On the bright side, in this chapter i show off the Ninja's stupidly high pain tolerance so there's that. Also fun fact, i hinted at it way back in the first story in the first chapter when Cher fell out of the tree rescuing Mrs. Velvet Paws. There's also another bright side to this but spoilers. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Also this more than likely will not be the last time i will wind up having to rate a story Teen. I can be really dark when i want to be which is why the last through Ninja Shorts were nothing but straight fluff. 
> 
> Bright Side for all of you, when this story is finished, you'll get twice the fluffy Ninja Shorts!!! Also i'm going to start building my interconnected universe but it's not going to be with the MCU, not yet.

"What!" Ember shouted.

"Qué?" Omira asked.

"Che cosa?!" Cher yelled.

"뭐!?" Alana yelled.

"Nā?" Apple asked.

"Cad?" Melissa yelled.

"Nini?" Aiden asked.

"Intoni!?" Carrie exclaimed. 

"क्या!?" Freddy and Maple shouted.

"какой!" Blissa yelled.

"Are you all done yelling what?" Tox asked.

"Just one more." Aiden said. All the Ninja inhaled before shouting.

"ΤΙ!!!!????" All the Ninja shouted.

Zane raised an eyebrow.

"You all know Greek?" He asked. Violet nodded, quite proud.

"Yes Dad. We're also working on learning Pig Latin and just regular Latin." Violet said.

"Why would you need to learn all those languages?" Nya asked.

"What if we wind up getting sent on a mission to infiltrate a dictatorship? We'd need to be able to perfectly assimilate into the country to keep our covers and we won't be able to do that if we don't know the language." Tommy explained. All the Ninja nodded. It seemed simple to them. Nya pinched her the bridge of her nose.

"Guys, one, we are not sending you kids on a mission. Not yet anyway. And two, even if we did, it definitely wouldn't be to infiltrate a dictatorship." Nya said.

Tommy winked.

"Yeah. Of course. Not for our first mission anyway." Tommy said. Nya looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Never." Nya said. Tommy hung his head.

"Aw man." Tommy said. 

"And anyway. What's the problem? You kids never had an issue with us not taking you on missions before." Nya said.

"The problem, Mom, is before we weren't in apartments." Jade said. Nya raised an eyebrow.

"And that's a problem because?" Nya asked.

"It's a problem because before if we got bored while you were gone, we could go outside. And if we got lonely, well our houses are all across the street from each other and some of us have houses right next to each so if we wanted we could just climb over the fences into each other backyards. And the best part? We could stay in our pajamas!" Ember explained.

"Now if we get bored, we have to put on clothes, locate our house keys and put on shoes if we want go out. Or if we get lonely, we have to get dressed, grab our house keys and then walk down the hall or go down or up the elevator if we want to hang out. And sometimes, the elevator is broken or maintenance is being done on it. So we have to take the stairs." Ember said.

"So, basically, you all have a problem with this because you're all too lazy to put on your clothes, get your house keys, put on shoes and walk to each others apartments?" Nya asked.

Ember groaned.

"Not just that! We have to open up our closets sift through dozens upon dozens of pants, shirts, skirts, dresses, jackets, jeans, shorts, cardigans, flannels, skorts, leggings, tights, hats, shoes, tank tops, sweaters, hoodies, socks and other accessories just to find something to wear and then spend minutes mulling over what to wear and what looks good with what before just giving up and throwing on some jeans and a shirt. Then we have to find socks and spend minutes looking for the matching sock before saying screw it and put on mismatched socks or no socks at all. Then we have decide what shoes we're gonna wear and then have to find the other shoe before giving up and settling on a pair of beat up old shoes or worn out flipflops or sandals or flats. Then we have to locate our house keys and spend forty five minutes to an hour looking for them before just giving up and either staying in or going out and praying someone doesn't break in while we're gone. Or going out on the fire escape and climbing down, getting scrapes and dirtying up our clothes that we spent so long picking out." Ember said.

"And then, that's not even getting into landing the wrong way jumping down onto the asphalt in the alley and getting even more scrapes in the process in addition to a sprained ankle or broken fingers because some of us try doing hero landings or three pointer landings because they think it's cool or that we live in comic book world. And then, having to decide where to go and what we want to do before and spending a whole two hours arguing before finally going to Ninjago City Park and spending the day there. And then once dinner time comes around, we have to decide one where to eat and then we're all gonna spend at least three hours arguing over that before finally settling on the Boba Shack because we're all too hangry to continue!" Ember said. 

"And then-"

"Okay! I get it. You guys have a hard time making decisions." Nya said, interrupting her niece before Ember went into another long winded spiel. Nya sighed.

"Look guys, this mission is really dangerous. Okay? We don't want you guys getting hurt. And besides, you all have school." Nya said.

"Uh actually, school's out tomorrow and the rest of the week." Ash said.

"What? Why?" Nya asked.

"Something about a termite infestation. Kinda like what's going on with our houses." Every one turned to look at Lisa. Lisa looked offended.

"It wasn't me!" Lisa exclaimed. "This time." 

"Anyway, yeah. School's out until the exterminator comes and fumigates the entire school. I heard that they were going to try and relocate the termites to a insect farm, so there's that." Ash said.

"See? No school. So we can go." Ember said.

"And what about your abilities?" Nya asked.

"What about our secondary abilities?" Tommy asked.

"We don't know much about them and Sensei Wu said that they could change. What happens if they wind up changing on the mission and put you all in danger?" Nya asked.

Cher let out a a huff.

"Please, our secondary abilities haven't changed since they first developed. I can still only use my super speed for one minute, Jadie can only teleport a few feet, Ember can only phase part of her body typically her hands, arms or legs, Ash can only turn part of her body liquid like Ember, Lisa can only understand a select few animals and plants, Lizzie can only rewind, fast forward or pause people in time for precisely six seconds, Violet can only turn her body invisible, Flora can only lift three hundred pounds, Maple, Billy, James and Freddy can only shine light out of their hands, Tommy can only turn into small animals, Alana, Destiny and Brooklyn can only control small amounts of smoke, Melissa can only fly up a hundred feet, Blissa can only control small pieces of metal, Omira's hair has to have input from Omira to do anything, Carrie can only use her telekinesis for a few minutes, Mable, Chris, Aiden, Sammy and Timmy can only keep control over someone's shadow for five minutes, Tyler, Apple, Ian and Derrick can only stay in gas form for two minutes and Jasmine and Jake can only amplify or lower sound if it has a source and is within range, usually five meters." Cher said. "They haven't changed at all."

"Your point, kiddo?" Lloyd asked.

"My point is dad, if our secondary abilities haven't changed in the ten years since they developed, what makes you think they're gonna spontaneously change now?" Cher asked. 

"They might. You never know." Lloyd said.

Cher slumped. 

"When we get back, we'll take you kids on a fun day out. The movies, the park, shopping, dinner. How's that sound?" Skylor asked.

"Sounds good, mom." Ash said.

"Sounds great Aunt Skylor." Jade said.

"Come on, you guys. Stop giving us the sullen teenager routine." Zane said.

"But we are sullen." Tommy said.

"Okay, we have to finish packing. You kids do remember the ground rules, right?" Zane asked.

"Don't open the door for anyone, take the film off the oven and microwave food, don't prank call the pizza place, don't needlessly waste money, keep our rooms clean, go to bed on time and do our homework." The Ninja said.

"And no parties." Lloyd said.

"And no parties." The Ninja repeated.

"Good. Now you kids want anything before we leave?" Nya asked.

"No." The Ninja said.

"Now, if you excuse us. We're gonna go be teenagery outside." Tommy said as all the ninja walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter, the Ninja go to Panchos to discuss a plan to go on the mission.


	2. We Need A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja all head to a restaurant to discuss being left behind. They come up with a plan to go on the mission, then enact it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter.

The Ninja all walked down the street looking for a place to eat at. They had forgotten their money and had to head back home to get some. Their parents told them that they couldn't go to the Boba Shack because according to them, they drank way too much boba and 'all that boba can't be good for you'. They wandered around for a while before finally stopping in front of a buffet.

"Ooh, guys look! Panchos!" Cher exclaimed. She ran in. Everyone shrugged and went in after her. 

The Ninja all grabbed trays and began sliding along the line. They grabbed cups and filled them with ice and drinks and continued down the buffet line. 

"Five cheese enchiladas and three bowls of shredded cheese please." Cher said. The lady behind the counter nodded and placed five cheese enchiladas on Cher's plate. 

"Six flautas please." Ember said. "Oh and rice."

"Four beef tacos, por favor." Omira said.

"Three tamales, refried beans, rice and one beef taco, please." Jade said.

"Three chicken tacos please." Lisa said. 

All the Ninja ordered their food and moved along. They got to the register. Tommy paid and they all found seats. Cher grabbed the salt shaker and shook salt all over her enchiladas and sprinkled cheese on top. 

"You do know that there's cheese inside the enchiladas, right?" Ash asked, biting into a flauta. 

"And cheese sauce on top." Lisa said, drinking her pink lemonade.

"And i'm pretty sure there's already salt in it." Omira said, biting into her taco.

"I like my enchiladas extra cheesy, okay?" Cher said. She took a big bite, cheese sauce running down her chin and splashing on her shirt. Everyone just shook their heads at her and went back to eating. After a few minutes of silence and dinner time smacking and chomping, Ash dropped her fork on her plate with a clatter. Everyone instantly looked up while poor Jasmine winced due to how loud the noise was and how close it was to her. She instantly turned her cochlears down. 

"Any reason you did that or you just wanted to blow poor Jazz's ears drums out?" Ember asked, eyebrow raised.

"We need a plan." Ash said. Everyone raised an eyebrow and Cher and Flora ceased their gorging.

"Come again?" Cher asked.

"We need a plan. I don't know about you but i'm not going to spend three weeks alone in my apartment while my parents go off to save the world for the umpteenth time." Ash said.

"Uh... Ouch?" Ember said. "You do realise that i live with you right?" 

Ash looked at her sister.

"Ember, being home alone with you is like being home alone by myself." Ash said. Ember glared and slammed her hands down on the table.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ember exclaimed. Tommy instantly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, calm down before you get us kicked out of another fine dining establishment!" Tommy pleaded. Ember looked at him and back at Ash and then at Tommy again before sitting back down, clearly deciding that getting her boyfriend thrown out of another eatery wasn't worth pummeling her sister to death.

"So what does this plan consist of?" Omira asked, taking a bite out of another taco. Ash cleared her throat.

"We're gonna sneak ourselves onto the Destiny's Bounty and hide.... somewhere and wait for take off. After about an hour or two, we make our presence known." Ash said, quite proud of herself. Everyone stared at her in silence.

"Why... would we do that? Wouldn't it be better to just, oh i don't know, stay hidden until we arrive at our destination?" Ember asked.

"And shouldn't we better plan out where we hide? You can't just say somewhere, there are tons of hiding places in the Destiny's Bounty but not all of them are necessarily good hiding places." Lisa said.

"Yeah, the bathroom's a good hiding place but we can't hide there because you know, people do need to use the bathroom." Carrie said.

"We could hide in the cupboards underneath the sink in the galley but one, i'm claustrophobic and two, people do need to eat nd three, Flora'll give us away by generally being a eater." Cher said. Flora just shrugged in acknowledgment, her muscles flexing with the motion.

Everyone just stared.

"I swear, you point and those things flex." Ember said.

"What, my muscles?" Flora asked.

"No Flora, your eyelashes." Ember said, deadpan.

Flora looked briefly confused.

"But eyelashes don't have muscles." Flora said. Ember face palmed and thunked her head down on the table in defeat.

"Anyway, back to the plan." Ash said, getting everyone back on track. "You're right and we can't all hide together, more chance if us being found that way. So, we split up and hide in separate hiding places once we're aboard." Cher raised her hand.

"Yes, Cher?" Ash asked.

"Can i bring Selene?" Cher asked, referring to her sword. Selene was Cher's double bladed sword. She had constructed the sword herself when she was eight. Selene was a foldable sword and looked like Heather's axe from Dragon's Race To The Edge which had been Cher's main inspiration. 

"Only if i can bring Rose." Apple said, referring to her war hammer. Rose was a five foot war hammer that came up to Apple's chin. It was also really heavy, anyone that wasn't Apple or Flora had a really hard time lifting it, let alone swinging it.

"I really don't think you're gonna need Selene, Cher. Or Rose, Apple." Ash informed them. The two girls wilted. Ember made a disappointed whine.

"So that means no Cerise?" Ember asked, referring to her katana. 

"No Cerise." Ember whined.

"We're gonna be hiding! It's gonna be hard to hide with a five foot hammer, a five foot three inch double bladed sword and a katana!" Ash exclaimed. 

"Aw!" All three girls groaned. Tommy raised his hand.

"So, we should go over the plan. You know, make sure it's foolproof." Tommy said. Ash gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, i was just about to say that myself." Ash said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Okay, so first, we sneak aboard the Destiny's Bounty......."

**Three Hours Later**

It was 8:30 at night as the ninja snuck towards the Destiny's Bounty. They had gathered supplies and arranged pillows under their blankets to make it look like they were sleeping and snuck out through the fire escape. They climbed aboard the ship and snuck into the quarters.

"Now remember," Ash said. "We have to split up and make sure we're not- What are you three doing?" Ash asked. Cher, Apple and Ember were busy pulling bags aboard the deck. 

"Uhhh........" All three said. Ash eyed the bags.

"What's in the bags?" Ash asked. The three immediately shoved the bags behind their backs.

"Nothin'." All three said. "Nothing at all." Ash stared directly at Cher. Cher had a very obvious tell when she lied. Her eyes would look everywhere except the person she was lying to. There were a few other tells but that one was the most obvious one. Right now, Cher was looking down at her feet. Ash face palmed.

"Please tell me Selene, Rose and Cerise aren't in those bags." Ash pleaded, looking right at Cher.

"No." Cher was looking at the deck now. Ash sighed.

"And after i specifically said no weapons." Ash said. Apple and Cher both at least had the dignity to look sheepish. Ember, however was completely unashamed.

"We recognise that the council had made a decision. But given it was a stupid ass decision, we had elected to ignore it." Ember said. Ash's eye twitched.

"Really? You're quoting Nick Fury from The Avengers at me?" Ash asked. Ember shrugged. Ash made a loud frustrated groan. She had been doing this so much throughout her fifteen years of living it was a miracle that her vocal cords still worked.

"Fine! But keep away from my hiding spot! I will not be discovered and lectured because you couldn't follow simple directions!" Ash said, stomping off.

"Love you too, sis!" Ember shouted after her.

"I don't want to be loved by you right now!" Ash shouted back.

Everyone split up. Violet, Flora and Alana headed towards the galley, Carrie, Omira and Lisa headed towards living quarters, Cher, Jade and Lizzie headed towards the brig, Tommy and Blissa and Melissa headed towards the med bay. Everyone spread out throughout the ship to hide.

Now all they had to do was stay hidden until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the second chapter. Next chapter b the ninja get found and benched because of course Ninja Luck.


End file.
